When Fate Arises
by TheObliviousElephants
Summary: When Sammy and Shawn first meet, things certainly don't go as planned. Uniting with an odd group of possible-terrorist-kids, they both soon learn that everything is not quite as it seems... -A Sammy Keyes, Percy Jackson, Avengers, and Psych Crossover.
1. The Call

**A/N: Hey, it's Mrs. Billy Pratt. My friend Tibbitoo and silversneakers and I are writing this EXTREME FANGIRL CROSSOVER. The fandoms in this story include Psych, Sammy Keyes, the Avengers, and Percy Jackson. Even though I'm writing this AN, Tibbitoo will be writing all the chapters of Sammy Keyes world POV, and PJO POV. I'm going to be writing Psych and Avengers.**

**We will actually be doing each chapter together, so if it sucks, blame them. Not me. Them. (Joke.) Please review for nicknames that Sammy gives other characters; we are definitely struggling. Thanks so much for listening to me babble, and heeeeeere's Tibbitoo!**

**-What's up it's TibbiToo here. I know I haven't been writing that much, but my friends and I have worked up a GREAT crossover. She explained pretty much everything, but here are some things you need to know about the story: If you have never read Percy Jackson, it's okay to read this (as long as you don't mind spoilers). I've tried to explain everything within the text (as much as I could). In the PJO world, this takes place the summer of BotL, about 2 weeks after the Battle at Camp Half-Bood. If you have any questions, just review! Thank you ****love-serenades for betaing this chapter! ****Now, on with the show! **

Percy Jackson World

Percy's POV

The thing about being a demigod is that you're always being attacked, tested, watched or, in extreme cases, killed. And let me tell you, it's not fun. So, you can completely understand why I was pretty nervous and ticked off when Chiron told me the news.

It was late afternoon, a few weeks after Annabeth and I returned from our quest in the Labyrinth, and Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and I were chilling by the canoe lake, talking about Thalia's recent ventures and how the Hunters were going to pulverize the campers in the next Capture the Flag game (which was a complete lie). The conversation was going smoothly, and would continue doing so as long as we avoided anything related to Luke.

Luke.

That was a touchy subject, especially for Annabeth. Luke's a son of Hermes and the former head counselor of Cabin Eleven. He, Annabeth, and Thalia were all friends before they came to Camp Half-blood, along with Grover, a satyr who was their escort at the time. After a few messy complications, Thalia turned into a tree for awhile (that's a back-story that I won't get into right now), and Luke and Annabeth stayed as year-round campers. But two summers ago, Luke sided with Kronos, the evil Titan Lord who was planning to overthrow the Greek gods, and pretty much tried to kill me and my friends about a hundred times since then.

Annabeth still believes in him, even after he lied, manipulated, and tried to kill her. The idea still irritated me beyond comprehension, and when the topic of Luke surfaced in a conversation between me and Annabeth, it always ended up in a huge fight with ugly words being exchanged.

So, as I was dodging mines in the field that was our conversation, I didn't hear the gentle clops coming toward us.

I turned with a start as my hand reached for my magic pen-sword, Riptide, but retreated when I saw the face of the person who was approaching.

Chiron is a centaur and our teacher here at Camp Half-blood. From the waist down, he's a white stallion; from the waist up he's a middle aged guy with a scruffy brown beard and thinning hair. He wears a frayed tweed jacket that always seems to smell like coffee. He's pretty much the best teacher anyone could ask for- he's been training young heroes for millennia.

By the time Chiron was 10 yards away, Thalia and Annabeth had noticed him too, so we waited for him to approach and tell us what he came over here for. But that plan eventually failed because when Chiron did approach, he just stood there, staring at all four of us intently.

So finally I spoke up. "Uh, hey, Chiron, what's up?" He shifted his weight on his other leg, or legs, I guess. After hesitating for a moment, he finally said what he came here for.

"Zeus has summoned you four to Olympus."

Now, this shouldn't really have been a shock. I mean, with the war approaching in about a year, and the battle that was just fought on the camp's grounds, I should have guessed there would be some god/demigod interaction. But being sentenced up to Olympus, by Zeus himself? That was weird on its own, and Chiron's tone wasn't reassuring me.

"Why would my dad summon us?" Thalia questioned, her arms crossed over her chest, as if closing herself off from the conversation. Like most demigods, she had some issues with her godly parent. I mean, it's a given, since all they really do is ask us for favors and not talk to us. Of course it's not really their fault, but that's beside the point.

"You'll have to talk to Zeus yourselves for the answer to that question," Chiron responded grimly. His countenance easily told me that he knew what Zeus wanted, and that he wasn't going to tell us. I wondered whether it was because he swore on the River Styx not to, didn't want to tell us in such an open and public place, or he knew that if he told us, we wouldn't dare go to Olympus. I really hoped it wasn't the last option. "I recommend that you leave this evening; it's an urgent matter that needs to be addressed immediately. Good-bye and good luck." And with that, he trotted away, heading towards the Big House.

A silence settled over me and my friends for a few seconds, until Thalia finally said, "What the Hades was that about?" Which pretty much summed up what we were all thinking.

"I have no clue," I said as I started to rise to my feet. When it came to the gods, they were about as predictable as the tides, and it was better not to second guess them, because when you did, they tended to blow stuff up, and the "stuff" in question just might be you.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the Artemis cabin and get packing. I want to leave before it gets too dark," Thalia commented, sounding slightly annoyed, and with that she started jogging towards her designated cabin.

"I'm going to tell Juniper about the meeting, so she doesn't flip out," Grover told me, then gave me a knowing smile. "You know how she gets." He clopped off towards the woods. So it was just me and Annabeth walking towards the cabins area together.

The air seemed still as the silence between us engulfed me. For some weird reason, the mood between us seemed to be changing, like I had to watch what I said, or didn't say. Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were twelve, when we went on a quest together along with Grover to prevent the next world war, and we always told each other everything. But lately, I've started to notice things changing between us. Like how the topics Luke and Rachel, who's a mortal friend of mine that I met last winter, were avoided in conversations, and if they were brought up, it always ended in a fight. Or how, for some strange reason, I kept wanting to be around her, to talk to her, and whenever I did, my heart would do some pretty advanced gymnastic moves. I thought about the kiss on Mount St. Helens, when I was about to die. Was it possible that-

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, and I knew, without even looking, that she was smirking. I turned towards her, blinking as my ramblings were cut short. "You looked spacey. Though why I'm alarmed is slightly strange, since it's a usual look on you," she joked. Her smile was cheerful, but her gray eyes were looking analytical, as if trying to figure out why I was acting dazed.

"Umm.." was all I said, still staring at her. I looked away towards the mess hall, trying to figure out what I should say.

"Come on," she pried as she bumped into me with her shoulder. "We always tell each other everything." Which was a complete lie, as of recently. Thankfully, we finally reached the cabins area, and it was time for us to go separate ways, saving me the trouble of either lying to her or embarrassing myself.

"It was nothing," I said in what I hoped was an assuring voice as we stopped in front of each other. Because I wanted to leave as soon as possible so she couldn't pry an answer out of me, I said, "I'll see you in a little while." She nodded, her countenance skeptical, but she turned around and walked to her cabin anyways while I did the same.

The Poseidon cabin is super cool. It's long and narrow, with rough gray stone walls studded with coral on the outside- it looks as if the sea floor was ripped up and used to build the cabin. The inside was simple enough with walls that glowed like abalone, six bunks with cream-colored, silk sheets, a waterfall fountain with real salt water from the ocean, and- my favorite part- the ocean mist and the scent of the salty sea wafting through the open windows of the cabin.

Of course, it would have been even more beautiful if my clothes and trash weren't strewn all over the floor.

I started picking up some of my things so I could actually walk across the room to my bed. I took out my pen, Riptide, and set it on the dresser by my bed. What on earth did Zeus want to talk to us about?  
The only time I've talked to the king of the gods personally was when I was 12, when I was returning his lightning bolt that was stolen, and he didn't seem like a pleasant person. Was he asking for us to do something as a personal favor, or did it involve Kronos's rising? I mean, Grover, Tyson ( my Cyclops half brother), Annabeth, and I had just gotten back from our quest in the Labyrinth and witnessed Kronos taking over Luke's body. Not to mention that Luke's- I mean Kronos' attack on camp had happened two weeks ago. Couldn't we get a break?

I sighed. The life of a demigod was never an easy or safe one.

I sat on my bed, thinking about things. About the war, about Kronos, about this clandestine meeting. About Annabeth. About my sixteenth birthday coming up in a little over a year, when I will decide the fate of the world. I was starting to feel foggy, so I sat up and headed over to the spring water fountain. I dipped my hands into the cooling water, scooping some up and pouring it on my face. Instantly, the water energized me, the water clearing my mind of its worries. I glanced at my watch- which was actually a magic shield that Tyson had made for me- and realized an hour had passed. I hurried over to my small mirror and started to rake a comb through my messy black hair, trying to make it look like I didn't just spend an hour laying in bed daydreaming when I really should have been getting ready.

I guess I looked pretty frantic, because when Annabeth came in, the first thing she said was, "Are you sure you're alright?" I looked over at her, surprised that I didn't even hear her come in. I studied her for a moment, noticing that she had her invisibility cap, in her pocket, her bronze dagger strapped to her belt, and a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked ready to travel, and I wondered if Thalia and Grover were waiting on me.

"I'm fine," I assured her again as I went over to my dresser to get Riptide. Annabeth looked disbelieving as she raised an eyebrow. "Honest."

She sighed. "Okay." She walked over to me and grabbed the backpack that was lying on the floor. "Why is your backpack empty?"

"I don't need anything. It's just a meeting. And if I did need anything, I could just go to my apartment, it's right near the Empire State Building. I mean, all I really need is this," I said, as I twitched Riptide.

"Well, okay," she acquiesced, then walked over to my door, "Thalia and Grover said they would meet us at the crest of the hill, so we better hurry." I nodded, and followed her to the camps' borders, not knowing that what was about to unfold in the next hours were going to change our lives completely.

Olympus is one of the coolest places I've ever been to, though I don't think that's really saying much, since I'm not really a world-class traveler. It has this huge mountain that has these collections of multi-leveled buildings. Palaces and shrines clung to the sides of it, and at the peak for the mountain is the largest palace I've ever seen, complete with gardens, a market, braziers, and anything else you could imagine. I've been here two times before, but I am still speechless every time I lay my eyes on it. So, as my friends and I walked up to the main palace, I couldn't help admiring Olympus's great views, which helped the long walk up the mountain seem shorter.

As we neared the gigantic double doors that led to the throne room, I couldn't help but wonder what the Hades I was going to be doing. And when I walked through the already opened doors and into the throne room, boy, did I get an answer.

Zeus was standing in his mortal size, which was unusual. His blue pinstriped suit was immaculate and his stormy eyes told me that he wasn't in a good mood. Which, honestly, wasn't really that surprising.

The surprising part was the old guy standing next to him. He had a scruffy white beard that connected to his equally scruffy white mustache, a couple of wrinkles, shoulder-length wavy, white hair, and a golden metal eye patch. He had on golden armor and a flowing cape. Despite his age, he had an aura of power that immediately told me that this guy was a god.

"Welcome, young demigods." Zeus's voice boomed in the large, but empty, throne room. The old guy and Zeus waited for us to approach them, our strides echoing against the walls. We bowed respectfully towards the two gods, although I didn't really like Zeus in the first place, and I didn't know who the crap the other guy was.

"What's the reason you've called for us, Father?" Thalia asked, her voice strong and powerful- just like her dad's.

"There's a predicament approaching, one that could destroy the ages of the gods." The king of the skies said steadily. "But before I explain the problem, I must explain the situation. As you know, the Greek gods aren't the only immortals that exist."

"Hold up," I interrupted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you telling me that you guys aren't the only gods?" Annabeth flashed me an irritated look that clearly said Can't you shut up for one in your life?!

"It's not really that surprising," Annabeth cut in, still glaring at me, "I mean, Grover, Percy, you remember Janus in the Labyrinth. Janus is strictly Roman."

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does kind of-sort-of make sense," Thalia said hesitantly. "I mean, think about it, what are the odds that the Greek gods are the only gods. What if other mythologies are real?"

"I really, really hope not," Grover mumbled, chewing his shirt.

"And why hasn't anyone ever, I don't know, _mentioned_ this?" I demanded. "I mean if it's so obvious and not that important, why didn't anyone just tell us that there are other mythologies out there?"

"Because they didn't want demigods, or whoever believes the myths, to cross paths," Annabeth answered quietly, her stormy eyes looked like she was thinking a hundred miles a minute, deciphering the situation. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the old guy.

"But it's too late now. Two worlds have clashed," Zeus gestured to the old guy, who had been standing there evaluating us silently the whole time. "This is my cousin, Odin."

"He's from Norse mythology," Annabeth clarified for our benefit, "The king of Asgard, which is kind of like the equivalent to Olympus."

"You are very right, daughter of Athena," Odin said, his voice sounding slightly rusty, yet strong and commanding.

"Yes," Zeus spoke, his voice all but serious. "And we have an important task for the four of you."

**A/N This is Tibbitoo. I really hope you enjoyed our first chapter because I know I loved writing it. Like I said before, if you have any questions at all (or even CC, which I don't mind) just review. And I don't think I can express this enough but please review, not just because we want the praise, but we want to know if people are actually reading this, so we can continue it. Heck, I'd be happy if you favorited or followed this!**

**Anyways, next up is the Psych world! (If you haven't watched this show, you NEED to.)**


	2. Adventures in Psycho Land

**A/N: What's up, y'all?! Mrs. Billy Pratt here, and I just want to inform you that the following is going to be really funny: either I wrote it pretty well or I failed and it was funny to watch me try.**

**Today's chapter is going to be Psych. In New York. With the Blueberry car. AND JULES AND LASSIE ARE THERE!**

**So enjoy and all that.**

**I officially disclaim pretty much anything that happens in this fic.**

_Psych World_

"I hate you, Spencer," grumbled Lassiter from the back of Gus's car. "This stupid trip is coming out of your paycheck! I was working on a—"

"What paycheck?" questioned Shawn gleefully from the front seat. "Lassie, Lassie, Lassie. You really need to understand: this is a business trip! There are murders in New York all the time. I'm sure you'll find at least one body."

In the tiny company car were Shawn, driving, Gus, in the passenger seat unwillingly, Lassiter and Juliet, who were chained to the back seat doors.

"On the road again…," Shawn started singing before Gus gave him a look that said, 'Shut up before I punch you in the stomach.'

They drove in silence for what seemed like days. Finally Juliet said, "Shawn, why are we going to New York?"

Gus shot a gloating look at Shawn and Shawn stared back as if to say, 'I got this, Guster.'

"Well, Jules, that is an excellent question. I think Lassie can stand for that, what do you think, Lassiface?" Shawn pointed the focus of the conversation to Lassiter.

"Don't even think about it, Spencer," grunted the detective, adjusting himself so that he could sleep.

"Shawn," Juliet warned.

"Okay, okay," Shawn sighed. "I heard…" He sighed again and looked up at the tiny roof of the car. "Do I have to say it again?"

"Yes, Shawn, I think you do!" Gus poked him in the ribs.

"Okay, fine!" Shawn resigned. "I wanted to go see if the rumors were true!"

Shawn could feel the look on Juliet's face: 'WTF?'

"You know, the rumors about…"

"I believe he is referring to the rumor that the Avengers are in New York. That's what I heard! Do you think the Captain America is there?" Gus interrupted.

Shawn stared at him. "Wow. Total fan-girl moment right there."

"Shut up, Shawn. Just because you can't appreciate the classicism of the original Marvel comics doesn't mean I can't!" Gus insisted.

"Anyways…" Juliet prompted.

"Right. I heard that Mount Olympia, the home of the Greek gods, is on the secret 600th floor of the Empire State building." Shawn braced himself for the laughter.

"Don't you mean Mount Olympus?" Juliet questioned disbelievingly.

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn dismissed.

Gus rolled his eyes. His friend might be smarter than he knew, but he was still an idiot.

Juliet looked at Shawn as though she wanted to rip his head off. "You mean you dragged us to the other side of the country because of a rumor?!"

"Well," Shawn said, "yes. It's not like I lied to you guys."

Lassiter sat up in indignation. "Is that some kind of sick joke?! Why the hell do you think I got in this damn car, Spencer?!"

Shawn put a hand up. "Lassie, watch the language. This fic is only supposed to be rated K plus."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You might not get it, but the readers do."

Lassie stared. "Wake me up when we're in New York."

* * *

"Somebody wake up Lassiter."

"Don't poke him in the eye…!"

"Why not?"

"Shawn, you know that he isn't one to look before shooting."

"Oh, Jules. You really make me laugh, you know that?"

Suddenly Carlton felt a finger jab into his eye socket. "Ow! Don't touch me, Spencer!"

"He's up!" Shawn said cheerfully.

"I told you not to…never mind." Juliet was driving, Shawn and Lassie were in the back seat, and Gus was still in the passenger seat.

"When did you guys move?" Lassiter asked.

"When someone decided that he had to pee so badly that he couldn't drive anymore." Juliet gave Shawn the evil eye through the rear view mirror. "Don't touch anything in the trunk."

'Why not?" Lassie started, but when he saw the look on Spencer's face, he clamped his mouth shut.

"Guess where we are, Lassiface?" Shawn said brightly. Lassiter stared for a few seconds and opened his mouth, but Spencer talked over him. "Give up? Okay, I'll tell you: New York!"

"Yes! Now I can get out of this freak-show!" Lassiter opened the door of the moving vehicle and attempted to jump out, but Shawn grabbed him by his flailing arm and pulled him back inside.

"Don't do that!" Shawn yelled frantically.

Juliet swerved the car, Gus shrieked like a little girl, and Shawn wrestled desperately with Carlton. All the while, the door was open.

"Oh, no!" Juliet yelled as the car stopped—right into a parking meter.

Gus stared at the wreckage. "My…my car. My company car." He squeaked, and then faced Shawn and Lassie, who were frozen, Shawn with his head under Lassie's arm, Lassie's other arm twisted in Shawn's hand. "Shawn!" Shawn managed to release himself of Lassiter's grip and bolted out of the ruined car.

"Shawn!"

"Gus! Don't hurt me!" Shawn dodged traffic, running down the street as fast as he could.

Juliet sat in the car. "This is going to be the worst vacation ever."

* * *

"Here it is, Shawn. No mythical creatures. It's normal." Juliet gestured to the lobby of the Empire State building that surrounded them.

Shawn's shoulders sagged. "Dangit."

Just then, a group of kids came out of the elevator. Shawn's eyes widened when he realized that the black haired 15-year-old guy was carrying a sword. The curly, blonde-haired chick was holding a dagger…and the goth chick wore a bow and arrows. That wasn't even the weird part: the older guy standing next to her had goat legs instead of college kid legs.

"Guys…" Shawn slapped Gus on the arm.

"Ow!" Gus gave Shawn a look, then directed his attention to the 'kids'.

"Are you seeing a goat boy and terrorist kids?!" Shawn whispered.

"What?! NO!" Gus stared at Shawn disapprovingly. "I'm going to go get some coffee. There's a Starbucks down the street. I'll meet you there when you aren't nuts."

The three others walked off, Gus in one direction, the cops in another. Shawn sighed.

Time to go undercover.

**A/N TibbiToo: That was written by the lovely Mrs. Billy Pratt, so give her a wonderful review. You can do so by typing in that box down there. Review and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
